The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a method of supplying power thereto and, more specifically, to a technology suitably applied to, for example, a battery-driven semiconductor integrated circuit device and a method of supplying power to it.
The power supply voltage for the semiconductor integrated circuit devices normally is 5 V for transistor-transistor logic (TTL) and complementary type MOS (CMOS). International interface specifications for CMOS circuits considering operations based on low-voltage power are shown in JEDEC STANDARD No. 8 and include a low voltage CMOS (LVCMOS) and a low voltage battery operated CMOS (LVBOCMOS).